Getting It Off
by JenniChan
Summary: It doesn't matter how many videos he's streamed. Or how fast his hands and fingers can move. He can't get it off, so he's going to need a little help from his PokeFriends. Not for the weak-hearted. Rated M for kinky fantastical sex.


A/N: Wow. Um. It's been years since I've uploaded a story here (since I've jumped to fictionpress), and of all things I write, it ends up... well... haha. Ha. You'll see.

This was at a request of a friend. I'm not a pokemon maniac, so I would have never thought of something like this. xD But though disturbed, I'm also strangely proud of how this came out.

So... enjoy. O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own GameBoy or Pokemon.

!So long since I've written a disclaimer!

* * *

Nick, despite his seemingly good physique (complimented with gorgeous cerulean eyes, a polite sharp nose, and a stunning jawline), had a problem.

He could not get it off.

It was strange enough too, since he had the means. The lesbian porn was great (they both had knockers the size of musk melon); the lube was slippery enough so that his long, slender fingers could get a solid grip on his shaft and slide up and down with stimulating ease; and the index finger of his left hand gyrated within his rectum.

But he could not get it off.

Minutes passed, and his arm began to tire out. Despite his progression in speed, he could not seem to build up to an orgasmic climax. Frustrated and finally accepting that he would not be cumming that night, he threw down his arms in anger, exited the porn mid-moan, and retired to his bed to play a ravishing game of Pokemon.

* * *

"Urghh... where am I?" Nick groggily awoke to the sound of chirping - unusual chirping.

"Torrcheep. Cheep! Torcheeeeek!"

Then a peck. And another peck. And another-

"What the hell!" He opened his eyes and found his boxer clad self surrounded by an assortment of creatures. Yellow rats, foxes with nine tails, blue scaled doggish creatures lay as far as his eye could see. In a panic, Nick smacked the fiery bird away.

"Hey, hey! Watch the merchandise!" A contemptuous voice rang out. Nick, delighted to hear another human turned toward the voice, and instead found himself staring at an aged cat, walking around upright.

"...Meowth?"

"That's my name - don't wear it out, kid. You shouldn't even be at these parts. You're messing up our shipment." The cat picked up the Torchic and tossed it into a truck.

"You don't happen to know a Jesse and James, do you?"

"Tch! Do I? They're the ones who started this fucked up business. You a friend of their's or what?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah... a friend."

"Oh, really?" The Meowth quirked what Nick assumed to be an eyebrow since the spike right on top of that eye quirked up.

"Um. Yes?" At this answer, the Meowth snapped a finger. Immediately, a Vaporeon nuzzled his cock, then lapped gently at it with its tongue.

"Aaaaannhhhh!" A rock hard hard-on complimented Nick's moan. Nick blushed furiously.

"Yep. You're definitely a friend of those freaks," Meowth sighed. "Okay, then. Hop on. I'll take you there."

"Wait, what the fuck? What the fuck!" The Meowth didn't answer, and instead, began going into the driver's seat of the truck.

"Well? You coming, or what?"

Nick decided anything was better than being stuck in the forest with only his boxers on and surrounded by wildlife with potentially life killing powers. He clamored into the shotgun seat.

* * *

The place was tacky, bold, gaudy, and cheesily decorated, a look somewhat expected of a cheap love hotel. The neon marquee outside dubbed the place 'The Evils of Truth and Love'.

Meowth dropped Nick off in the parking lot, but not before handing him a piece of paper.

"Show that to the lady with the pink hair. I figger you're a nicer guy than you seem, so that'll give you a free room for the night." Then he drove off.

Nick was relieved. At least he'd have a place to stay for a day. He sauntered over to the lady at the counter, then dropped his jaw.

"Nurse Joy?" He exclaimed, his mouth agape, as he handed over the paper.

"Shhhh! How could you tell?" The woman scanned the letter. "While you're here, my name is Hostess Pleasure. I don't go by that anymore." She scoffed. "It's not like PokeCenters exist anymore."

Nick was baffled, but simply took the key and headed toward his room.

* * *

Hostess Pleasure dusted her nametag. It had been so long since someone had called her Nurse Joy.

Those days were long gone.

The nametag didn't even acknowledge her past career. Instead, it simply said: Hostess Pleasure; PokeBrothel Receptionist.

* * *

It was an okay room, though a bit too pink for his liking. But he didn't have a problem with that. It was a little small, furnished with a sofa that took up a corner of the room, a table that took up the other, a lamp, and a few paintings. He didn't have a problem with that. He didn't even have a problem with the heart shaped bed (complete with a canopy cover stretched out over poles) that took up nearly half the room.

What he DID have a problem with though, were the two Wobbuffet lying provocatively across the heart shaped bed.

"What. The. Fuck." He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or relieved that the lipstick on the Wobbuffet indicated they were females. "Hey. This is my room. You guys don't belong in here. Fuck off!"

The Wobbuffet remained where they were.

He attempted to push one back, but instead was pushed back himself. He groaned as he recalled the one useful thing these otherwise useless Pokemon could do was counter enemy attacks.

"Shit. Where the fuck is the phone for room service?" He located it at a glance, but before he could walk to it, one of the Wobbuffet pulled him onto the bed. "Holy shit! Let go of me!" He attempted to slap one off, and received an invisible slap in his face in return.

"Wob wob! Wobbuffet!" The two Wobbuffet coaxed him, as one held him down while the other pulled off his one piece of clothing. With that done, the top Wobbuffet sat on top of Nick's face, and handed some rope to its partner. They adeptly tied his hands together, and his ankles to two of the poles.

"Fuck! Holy fuck! No! Let me go!" He writhed and struggled hopelessly against the rope. Then the strangest thing happened. As he yelled and spat against the Wobbuffet sitting on top of his face, he felt spit cover his own anus.

At that lower end, the other Wobbuffet had begun toying with his limp dick with its knobby hands.

Noticing his confusion, the upper Wobbuffet began humping Nick's face, brushing his bare chest with its tail.

So Nick decided to try it.

He stuck out his tongue to the humping Wobbuffet.

"Aaaahhh!" Nick moaned. He felt the same sensation on the rim of his anus. He also felt himself get harder than a Golem. One Wobbuffet began rubbing his precum all over his Onyx and Nick let out a gasp when he felt friction over his frenulum.

He felt sick, but his body didn't lie. He was enjoying this. Even with two Wobbuffets rubbing him, licking his nipples, kissing his neck and inner thigh, all while stroking his cock, the stimulation tripled when he himself performed an action on them.

Stroke, stroke, stroke. Pant, gasp, moan. As Nick began to get more into it, the Wobbuffet untied him. As they caressed him, he groped them, sliding his sweaty fingers all over their blue bodies, and indirectly, all over his own.

He felt all over their chests, licked under their tails, but stopped to clench the hot pink sheets when one of the Wobbuffet closed her lips over his cock.

"Haaah... haaaaaaaaaah!" He moaned in pleasure, raising his hip in rhythm to her bobbing head. He felt his body getting warmer and his breaths get shallower. Then the Wobbuffet with the thinner tail entered him. "Aaahnoo! It's not going to fit! Fuck, I'm telling you, it's not going to fucking fiiahhhhaHHAANHHHHH!"

It barely fit. He held onto the sheets for dear life, and reeled a bit back. One Wobbuffet's hot, wet tongue, slid up and down his throbbing dick, flicking when it reached the top, sucking hard when it took in the shaft. The other licked his hard, erect nipples while shoving her tail in and out of his ass.

By now, his moaning was endless. "Noo! Please, stop - I can't take anymoooREEEahhh."

The Pokemon ignored him.

"I... I... haaah," He had to take a shallow breath. "Please. I'm going... going to cuuum..."

The Pokemon ignored him.

Lick, lick, shove, slide. Wet, slurping noises were made every time the Wobbuffet deepthroated his cock. Even his balls were getting harder and beginning to rise. One of the Wobbuffet brushed an arm across them, and that was the last straw.

"Aaaahhaahhhhhhhnnnnc-cumminHAAAHHHNNnnnnnn!"

* * *

"Nick! Nick, dude, hurry and wake the fuck.. oh, holy shit."

And yes, Nick did wake up, but slightly curled over, and with a dick shooting off hot seed, his very own hand gripped hard around it.

Some of it splattered over his GameBoy.

"Oh, fuck, Nick, I hope you clean that up," His roommate winced at the short of breath male, still shooting out semen. "Yeah, I think I'm going to wait outside. Must've been a really hot chick you were dreaming about, huh?" He guffawed and stepped out of the room.

Nick panted and gasped his way back to regular breaths.

No, they were not really hot chicks.

Not in the slightest.

In fact, they were blue blobs of Wobbuffet with lipstick on. Nick realized that made him a major pokeperv.

But at least he got it off.


End file.
